


【可观s】适量

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 可观s, 离危 - Freeform, 离婚危机 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: 加了一点点糖的白开水还是清水…普通的日常脑洞罢了。灵感是最近的一次签售repo…OOC属于我，拙笔还请海涵，我跑了。Tag里的Chris只是被提到 出现一下下而已（）
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	【可观s】适量

金昇玟经常问他一些很罪恶的问题。

虽说其他成员也没少怂恿他，但金昇玟绝对是那个最勤快也最会挑时间去诱惑他的人。到夜深人静的时候，金昇玟要不远远地招呼他要不就直接凑上来，不管之前的行程有多累。李旻浩这边呢，则是被问习惯之后连半推半就地样子都懒得装。偶尔可能会用低声的怒吼来发泄一下自己被牵着鼻子走的不满，但每一次在最后都是很顺从地答应了。金昇玟固然是个用最纯的语气讲最可怕的话的恶魔，但是无法抵挡勾引的李旻浩也怪不得别人。

“哥，要不要吃夜宵？猪蹄和烤串。”

“啊————！”还好宿舍隔音效果不差，“吃。”

……没错，是在说夜宵的事情。李旻浩除了自己确实挺想吃的，另外的原因则是宠着弟弟。至于身材管理和健康问题，啊，之后好好锻炼就行了吧。

听到金昇玟看门拿外卖的声音之后，李旻浩从房间里走了出来。在金昇玟把吃的摆到桌上期间去厨房拿了餐具和纸巾。他看着金昇玟一样一样从袋子里变戏法似的摊出一桌显然比刚才说好的要多的夜宵，问：“呀什么情况？不是我们两个人吃吗？”

“哦，灿哥他们说等下回来之后也吃，我就一起点了。”金昇玟还在摆桌。

“……”李旻浩无语，但转念一想他又没什么好在乎的。

“哥你怎么突然生气？”

“没生气啊。”李旻浩转移注意力一样的一瞥金昇玟最后从袋子里拿出的一个绿色易拉罐，不解地皱了皱眉，“你怎么突然点啤酒？”

“这个，”金昇玟看了看啤酒罐说，“就突然有点想喝，刚好这家店有买TERRA……”

见李旻浩没有回答，金昇玟继续道：“其实今天签售的时候，被stay问酒量怎么样来着哈哈。”

“你怎么说？”

“我说……适量？其实我也不知道具体的，因为没再喝更多了。只是到现在都还没醉过，不过也可能是喝太少了。”

李旻浩指着他手里那一小罐500毫升的啤酒：“可你这也没多少啊。”

“诶？”金昇玟瞪了瞪眼睛看向他哥。

“啊？”李旻浩比他更惊讶，看来这孩子的“喝太少”怕是不一般地“太少”。

“但是这一罐都可以倒两杯了……”

“……”李旻浩擦了擦手开始吃烤串，里面有一些看上去就很辣——应该是金昇玟专门给他点的，因为其他人根本不会吃辣，“那你先喝着吧。啊不过喝之前垫点东西。”

一罐啤酒应该不会怎么样吧，李旻浩想，而且就算真的有什么他也有的是办法。

“嗯。”说着金昇玟也开始吃了，只见他才咬了一口，“……呕。”

“？”

“好辣……”金昇玟一边吸气一边找水喝，但看来看去还是只有手上的啤酒，急急忙忙灌了一口，“……好苦。”

李旻浩哭笑不得地看金昇玟表演，觉得自己弟弟今天晚上实在有些反常。平时金昇玟也不至于这么不会吃辣来着。

“是要单口相声出道吗？”

“我只是，想试试……呃，好辣……感觉肚子会坏掉。还好只点了哥的份。”金昇玟红着耳朵把手上的竹签递给李旻浩，“……给哥了，浪费粮食不好。”

“不要。”

“哥明明经常喝我饮料。”金昇玟喝了口啤酒，放下手的时候用罐子轻轻敲了下桌子。

“……”李旻浩斜着眼接过签子，“故意的？”

“什么？”金昇玟掀开装猪蹄的外包盒。就算是夜晚的灯光，也能将这般油光发亮的美食衬得看上去鲜美可口，现在做送餐的商家都挺了不得的。但这些点餐的客人说年轻也真是年轻，只要馋人的香气被吸入鼻腔，肠胃的生物钟云云根本可以当不存在。

“让我吃坏肚子可不是什么好事，明天还要练舞。”啃着金昇玟咬了一口的烤串，李旻浩说出了“故意”的另一种可能。

“被发现啦。”金昇玟一手筷子一手酒，“毫不犹豫选了最辣的来着。但哥完全比我想象的还能吃辣。太厉害了。”

很真诚地说完这一句之后，金昇玟开始闷头吃了起来。空气里变得十分安静，李旻浩知道金昇玟吃饭的时候基本不讲话，连声音都很少发出，而他自己则是没人跟他讲他也懒得讲话的类型。他看着金昇玟专心吃东西的样子，想这要是搁路边摊的话，在别人看来绝对会以为他是一个人在喝闷酒。

“要纸巾吗？”显然金昇玟是有在观察周围动向的，只不过这次他的敏锐预判错误了。

“不是。”李旻浩转头移开视线，他不是很想在这个距离金昇玟直接对视。

“我是不是该讲点话……？”金昇玟喝了一口之后，试探性地问他哥。

“算了吧。”李旻浩也不是没见过试图一边吃饭一边做直播的金昇玟，给人感觉什么都做得很好的他似乎遇到这些违反个人礼仪行为准则的事情好像就会当机。虽然看着很可爱就是了。

“那哥你讲点话？”

“不要。”李旻浩习惯性拒绝任何请求。这多点的炒年糕味道还挺好，是粘度和弹性中和之下的完美产物，酱汁也浓而不腻。

“哥，你好麻烦啊。”离金昇玟对那一串完全算不上辣的烤串尝试已经过去好一会儿了，他耳朵还是很红，一直连到脖子，“又盯着我，又不跟我讲话。”

“……你不是吃东西吗。”李旻浩放下筷子，想，怎么还怪起我来了。

“今天练习室的时候也是，让你教我又不教我，我去问灿哥又把我拉开。”金昇玟自顾自讲话，李旻浩这才开始觉得哪里不对劲，他平常从来不说这种话。是因为喝酒了？

“每次拍合照都要劝很久，答应了也不好好拍，但又要问我要照片……开直播不叫我但是又要在结束之后给我打电话……呃，还有，每次都是哥来问，但是又要我主动，明明哥力气比我要大……”

话题渐渐跑偏了，李旻浩估摸了一下啤酒罐里还剩多少酒，想着金昇玟回答的“适量”酒量可能还真的就没多少。他无言地伸手想去拿金昇玟手里的罐子，金昇玟却把手往自己怀里一收。

“只会在摄像机前放送的时候说好话，哥明明不喜欢我吧……”

李旻浩一愣。

“明明不喜欢我……”金昇玟把头埋进自己怀里，声音渐渐变低。

李旻浩没想到金昇玟会这样想。他承认自己有口是心非的一面，他表现出来的就是那样一个满不在乎的样子，毕竟奶奶也说过内在才是重要的。相比于嘴上说什么脸上什么态度，真的做了什么行动才是在乎的人会懂的事情。他从来没太担心过自己在金昇玟心中的形象，因为他知道金昇玟这样一个聪明细腻的人是能完全理解自己的心的——从相处上来说，确实是这样。日常推拉也不过是生活情趣的一部分罢了。

没想到喝完酒之后的金昇玟说出这种话来，李旻浩呼了一口气想着，原来面对他偶尔也是需要适量真挚一些的，偶尔也是要不绕弯子直接表达一下的。

也是，金昇玟不是猫猫是狗狗来着。

“喜欢的。”他静静地说。反正明天早上起来估计也是记忆模糊，说就说了。

金昇玟没有回音，这人不会因为喝醉直接睡着了吧？那李旻浩可得算亏。

“我可不说第二遍啊。”李旻浩威胁他。

“嘿嘿……”金昇玟蜷成一团的身子抖了抖。

连同这酒量的原因在内，李旻浩托着脸揉了揉金昇玟的头发：“金昇玟，你还是个小孩子吧。”

“我成年了……”金昇玟没有抬头，只是举起酒罐在李旻浩眼前晃了晃，“不过今天是被未成年问酒量的，怎么办啊哈哈……”

“什么怎么办，不要喝酒了。”李旻浩这一次精准地抢过酒罐，发现里面基本上已经全空了。好小子喝得还挺快，怪不得这么点酒就这个样子。

“不这样的话听不到哥说这个话嘛。”金昇玟抬头眯起眼笑了，另一只手从怀里举起来，拿着的是他自己的手机。

屏幕上赫然写着“录音中”。

“呀……”手机上表示声波的那根线剧烈地抖动了一下，随即金昇玟则手脚灵活地在李旻浩去抢之前逃开了。

“金昇玟。”李旻浩也不走上前，只是站在原地抬了抬下巴，“删掉。”

“不——删——”金昇玟有点做作地摇摇头，“听说现在录音可以当闹钟铃声来着。”

“……”相比于录音，李旻浩更在意的其实是金昇玟装醉这件事。他刚刚还挺希望金昇玟是真的喝醉了来着，现在则是为自己的这个想法感到又羞又恼。

“我其实也没想到自己还没醉，但反正现在感觉还挺舒服的也不难受，如果要继续喝的话应该也没问题。”金昇玟把手机收进兜里慢慢朝李旻浩走过来，“我醉了会比较好？”

“是啊……”这话从李旻浩嘴里说出来显得有一点攻击性。他用户双手环住金昇玟的腰，把对方往自己这边拉，接着像捕食一样咬过去。

“啊。”在嘴唇相交的前一毫米金昇玟突然猛地别开了头，脸还是很红。

“不是刚刚抱怨我不主动吗？”李旻浩只是抱地更紧了一点。

“是这样……”金昇玟转过来，“但是吃完东西还没刷过牙。”

李旻浩差点一个白眼翻到天上去。

算了，目的已经达到了就等下再修理这小子。

“哈哈哥不好意思……”金昇玟开朗地道了个歉，笑容却在摸了摸自己的口袋之后僵住了，“啊，手机。”

“把录音删掉。”李旻浩露出了胜利者的微笑，他刚刚抱着金昇玟的时候顺手把他的手机给捞了过来，“不然我就摔了它。”

虽然他不会摔，金昇玟估计也知道他不会摔。不过金昇玟还是投降一样地无奈笑笑，说着“好的好的”然后当着李旻浩的面删掉了刚才的录音。

“删啦。”

“最近删除的地方也删掉。”这么坦率肯定有诈。

“切。”李旻浩第一次听到金昇玟这么明显地咋舌。酒精多多少少还是有些影响的吧，比如在揭露本性这方面。

“以后每天都跟你说。”看着耳朵耷拉的狗狗，李旻浩稍稍思考了一下自己的补偿措施。

“说什么啊。”金昇玟一如既往装傻。

“说喜欢你。”这次李旻浩很耐心地没有跟他对杠。

“……”如果有漫画特效的话，金昇玟现在的脑袋上可能会有蒸汽冒出来，“哥肯定随便扯扯的吧。”

得到这样的回应，也得让李旻浩为自己的日常行为负部分责任。只是看来热情太过了也不行。得适量。

“金昇玟，你这个人也很麻烦诶。”

“嘿嘿。”


End file.
